An Unlikely Team-up (General Ironeye and Smythe)
Characters General Ironeye General Irondrone (Smythe) Dargedon the conqueor Karzoof Tiny Big Def Silent Dead Fish Fire Dog Alduin Odahviing Durnehviir Smythe's army Ironeye's army Dargedon's Army Plot General Ironeye and Smythe both try to beat Dargedon on their own, both fail and Dargedon sends out his army to conquer the Iron Powers. Ironeye and Smythe both have to work together to stop Dargedon and save the Iron Fortress from being sieged. The StoryCategory:Works in progress General Ironeye and Smythe had just received a message that Dargedon is going to attack the Iron Fortress. General Smythe had prepared his army and Ironeye prepared his army. Both went up alone to try to stop dargedon from getting near the fortress. They reached him. Smythe said, "Leave this guy to me, just sit back and watch." Smythe then proceeded towards Dargedon. Smythe used dragon shouts but Dargedon kept teleporting away, dodging them. Dargedon then said, "Are you Done? Well then its my turn." Dargedon fired a dark blast of energy at Smythe and knocked Smythe out. General Ironeye ran at Dargedon. He had on his crystal suit so he used a combination attack of water, wind, and thunder to create a brutal storm. It hit Dargedon but did not damage him. Dargedon fired a Dark magic blast at Ironeye and knocked him out. Smythe's dragons, Alduin and durnehviir , rescued Ironeye and Smythe and took them back to the Iron Fortress. Both awoke a couple of minutes later. Dargedon's army was approaching towards the fortress. Ironeye's army and Smythe's army attacked Dargedon's Army. Ironeye and Smythe both brainstormed how they could beat Dargedon. Ironarm was away so they both discussed battle strategy. Ironeye and Smythe both came to the fact that there was only one option. An option that neither Ironeye or Smythe would enjoy. They had to work together. The two rivals working together! They both met face to face with Dargedon. Smythe used some Dragon Shouts to power both him and Ironeye up. Ironeye combined fire, and wind power to create a firestorm and Smythe gave the firestorm a magical fireball. The firestorm hit Dargedon. When the smoke cleared they both saw that they scratched Dargedon. Dargedon said, "You Assholes, I will Kill both of you." Dargedon then fired a dark magic blast at Ironeye and Smythe. Ironeye put up a shield and Smythe enhanced it. the shield withstood the attack . "Die you little peices of shit! I will win this fight!" said Dargedon. ''Ironeye retorted, "The only ones who will win this fight are me and Smythe." Dargedon made a dark energy sword and swiped at Ironeye. Ironeye dodged it with ease because of his training with Marvof. ''"Did you hear that? Its your funeral bells."''Said Dargedon. Ironeye and Smythe launched another attack. This time an electrical flood. Dargedon got hit again and was weakened from the attack but still standing."I will slowly and tortuously murder the both of you and then I will cut your heads off and put them in my trophy cabinet."'' said an angry Dargedon. Smythe and Ironeye went for the finishing blow. Ironeye combined all of his elemental powers from his crystal suit and Smythe used his elemental magic to create an all element attack. This attack hit Dargedon dead on but Dargedon threw a tesla grenade at Ironeye and Smythe. Before they could react, it blew up. Ironeye was bleeding badly and Smythe was bleeding badly and both could not move. They fought for consciousness. "There they are." said Karzoof. Karzoof, and the other shadow Slayers and Alduin, Odhaviir, and Durnehviir. They all rescued Smythe and Ironeye. They told them that they fought off Dargedon's army and were coming to help beat Dargedon. It took Ironeye and Smythe a day to recover. They both agreed that they would go back to being rivals and both got into a fight. Category:Story Arcs Category:Iron Powers